


You’re Not Who I Thought You’d Be

by Sad_Dishwasher



Category: Clone High
Genre: Abraham Lincoln Being An Asshole (Clone High), F/M, High School, Himbo JFK (Clone High), Love Triangles, Probably quick burn, Sort Of, first fic, idk what to tag, please dont hate this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Dishwasher/pseuds/Sad_Dishwasher
Summary: After prom night Joan and JFK seem to have conflicting feelings about how the night went-Where do they go from here?
Relationships: JFK & Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! This is my first fic, so please be nice! I just wanted more Joanfk content so I decided I had to make some!  
> I really hope you enjoy!

It was the morning after prom, supposedly a typical day but it didn’t feel like one. Joan had mindlessly ignored her roommate, Cleo, all morning as they both got ready. The door slammed after her before she walked to school, her mind was buzzing with handfuls of thoughts she didn’t particularly want to acknowledge. 

Prom was a blur, crying behind the meat locker, JFK not being a jerky player for once. _And she slept with him. _Her first time was with the biggest jackass of her year! Probably of the whole school. Jesus Christ, what the hell was she thinking? The teen couldn’t possibly have enjoyed her night with him? But she did. Which was the most infuriating part.__

__Kennedy! Who she had loathed for years! Managed to soften her up? The thought was ridiculous._ _

__Joan avoided eye contact with her clone peers as she slumped inside the school building. Word had traveled fast that JFK left his other four dates for _Miss Of Arc _and that made her feel sick to her stomach. Too many eyes on her, too much whispering. All the redhead wanted to do was get through today without talking to anyone, most of all she really didn’t want to see-___ _

____“Abe-!” Joan greeted in surprise, almost knocking into the lanky clone that she considered her best friend. The girl quickly forced a large fake smile. He saw her that night, and he was clearly more than disappointed watching her and JFK together. His disappointment tore her heart in two. She tried to ignore her stomach which was turned in knots as she searched his expression._ _ _ _

____“Hi.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest clearly looking for attention which he immediately received from the smaller girl._ _ _ _

____“What’s wrong?- are you mad at me?” She tightened her grip on the straps of her backpack, cutting off her first question to cut to the point of presumed contention._ _ _ _

____“I’m fine. How are you and _JFK _” Abe spouted with a roll of his eyes. Her brown eyes widened as she pulled down on her bag again, Joan bit her lip. “Why does that matter _at all _” she responded sharply, instantly regretting her words she pushed past him, making her way towards her locker. “You’re with Cleo, anyway”_____ _ _ _

________Abe followed swiftly behind, “Why does it matter? We’re best friends? I don’t want you turning into some sort of slut for that jerk!” She turned on a heel. “I really can’t do this right now!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lincoln scoffed, muttering ‘ _of course _’ as he walked off shooting his so called best friend a glare as he walked off to his first class.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Joan stared after him before letting out a sharp sigh, releasing tension in her chest that she didn’t realize she was holding onto. After a moment she remembered she was still in the middle of the damn hallway so the clone quickly made her way to her locker, smoothing the hem of her shirt so she wouldn’t have to recognize her peers’ prying eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She pressed her head against the cool locker before taking a breath. Joan couldn’t stand when Abe lectured her, she still really cared about him. And a good portion of her still liked him a lot. Besides, deep down she knew he was right. JFK was just a dick! And she wouldn’t want to change herself just for a guys attention. She fiddled with her lock before the door popped open with a clank. As she poured her belongings inside she thought back to prom night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________But- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wasn’t it Kennedy who told her he liked her as she was. And wasn’t it Abe who only seemed to appreciate her when she was ‘ _some sort of slut _’? The jock she had always despised did seem to have turned a new leaf that night. Maybe he wasn’t the brainless stud she thought he was-?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________No that was ridiculous! The red head tucked her hair behind her ear before shutting her locker and rushing to class, shoving off her confusing feelings. The sooner she could get this day over with the better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________•_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kennedy had a very... _different _morning. After waking up and getting ready for the day, making sure his hair was perfect of course. The self proclaimed womanizing stud kissed his dads goodbye and hopped into his slick read convertible. With the top up of course, he wasn’t taking any chances. He felt himself slipping in and out of daydreams all morning, he couldn’t get his mind off the gorgeous betty he was with last night. For what felt like the first time in his life Kennedy had a real human connection. Joan wasn’t just some gorgeous gal to bang and run. No, she was intelligent and sweet and vulnerable with him. And yet she was wasting her time on some tree top asshole who couldn’t see how perfect she was. _Ridiculous _._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pulling up into the student parking lot, the brunette caught a glance of himself in the rearview mirror. He shot the fellow a wink and a smile before proudly hopping up out of the car. He was on top of the world and nothing could stop this electric feeling!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________JFK was of course used to having all eyes on him, being the star of the track team and football team; oh and also being the hottest guy in school, had those types of perks. The boy had his signature grin beaming on his face as he sauntered towards his locker. He couldn’t get his mind off the girl who turned his world upside down in the best way possible. JFK got his locker open on only the second try! And as soon as he finished putting away his things the bell rang._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His first two periods seemed to drone on for all eternity, while all Kennedy wanted to do was see the girl he was with the night before. Seeing her face soaked in moonlight. The way she looked at him when he said he liked her as she was made his heart flutter. _Did dames always have the power to do stuff like that? _His smile fell as he thought about that last part, the boy couldn’t stand thinking about how this world crashing betty was still only playing second fiddle in Lincoln’s eyes. Just the thought made him furious. Lucky before he had a chance to snap his pencil in half it was time for lunch.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Just in time, the ear splitting bell rang for lunch and the brunette was up and out the door quicker than you could say ‘ _Bobby _’.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________For some reason he was nervous? And he couldn’t figure out why. Most girls threw themselves at him in any attempt to gain his favor; but not Joan. Why couldn’t his heart sway in literally any other direction! He didn’t know, and it didn’t matter, _it just couldn’t _. He pressed on, repeating over and over in mind what he wanted to say. Simple, smart, and to the point. No cheesy pick up lines or sex jokes. He could do this. Right? After a deep breath, he straightened his posture, fixing the collar of his shirt and went off to find his prom date. Kennedy glided through the hallway with ease, other students moving out of his way as he went.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________JFK never kept track of his peers' social habits, but that magenta hair was quite hard to miss. Joan was usually sitting with the string bean and Gandhi, but other times she was out of the lunchroom. He had never stopped to wonder why that was before today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Luckily, today was the former!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Joan!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________That came out louder than he had hoped for. _Quite a few students turned their heads to get a peak at the drama. Abe lifted a brow, he looked aggravated to say the least. Joan glanced up towards the boy, shocked to see him addressing her so publicly. And Gandhi… Gandhi was trying to drink his water through a straw while tipping up his glass.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. And why exactly should I be trusting you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy finally gets to talk to the betty he spent prom with  
> Sure hope it goes well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!   
> Thank you for all the kudos and kind comments on my first chapter! They truly mean the world!   
> Anyways, time for another!!   
> (I’ll try to make my chapters longer in the future. I’m so sorry they’re all short, I’m not the best writer, I know. This is all just for fun!:))   
> Anyway!! Hope you enjoy!

Joan had a terrible anxious feeling bubbling in her chest all morning. She could barely focus in her classes, she was sitting in French, rereading the same line in her textbook around six times. And the clone knew if she heard one more person whispering rumors about her she was gonna scream. 

She absentmindedly tapped her pencil against the edge of her book. “ _Prom didn’t have to mean anything _” the redhead thought to herself, which instantly calmed her nerves. That way Abe wouldn’t be upset with her and she wouldn’t have this pressure from her classmates. _But she’d never see Kennedy look at her that way again. _____

____Why did her feelings have to be so goddamn confusing! She loved Abe, she had loved Abe _all _her life! And suddenly JFK waltzes into her mind after years of hatred?! It didn’t make any sense! The teen so desperately wanted to turn off her thoughts and go home, maybe join the circus! And never talk to anyone ever again!___ _ _ _

______But before she had time to seriously consider that last part, the bell rang._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gandhi and Abe were already at their usual table, Joan considered hiding out in the library today. She spent her lunches there whenever Abe was with Cleo for lunch. She just couldn’t stand to watch the two together. The girl felt her face heating up just thinking about it, her roommate getting all the affection she wanted from Abe while she’d just have to, what, just sit there? Even Gandhi was off on those days, which Cleo didn’t seem to mind of course, for some reason she didn’t like Gandhi? _Whatever. It didn’t matter what Cleo thought. _The girl let out a sigh. She had already spent too much time thinking about the drama queen.___ _ _ _ _ _

________She took a moment to weigh her options. And apparently she had been deciding for too long because the boys spotted her and Gandhi waved her over. They both seemed to be in good mood for now so the clone chose to tread lightly and not bring up anything from this morning or last night. Gandhi rambled on about his night, _he apparently dry-humped Marie but left with Van Gogh? _She felt bad for Marie but she didn’t feel like lecturing him today, she knew if she did Abe would turn the whole conversation on her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Were her actions really that bad? Sure, JFK was a shitty guy. But at the end of the day, her dating life didn’t really affect the boy sitting across from her. Well- his affected hers, so maybe it did? She tried her best not to stare at Abe, instead averting her gaze to the lunch tray in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boys were laughing loudly, the subject had seemingly changed. Joan tried her best to pay attention but how could she? If Abe cared about who she dated that means he must like her, right? At least a little bit? _Or just care about her and make sure she didn’t get hurt by a shitty jock. _But she really _really _hoped for the former. Just as the clone was going to rejoin the conversation she heard someone call her name._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Joan!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shit.

__

_The entire lunchroom seemed to halt. The room fell to a deafeningly silent stiffness. The only noise that could be heard was Gandhi struggling to get his water down his throat. Joan’s dark eyes flicked over to see JFK. Looking just- just as he always did. But, his expression was so hopeful, excited, and a bit nervous? She sucked in a breath. Maybe prom did mean something to him? The girl opened her mouth to speak but before she could find the words Abe bitterly cut in._

_“ _Kennedy _” he greeted sharply as if this gesture was all for him.___

___“Joan, can I talk to you?” He reiterated, supposedly not processing or even hearing the taller boy speak._ _ _

___The girl in question looked stunned, he had a bright, lopsided smile on his face. Not his usual grin, he just looked so- so joyful and glad to be looking in her direction. The thought of it almost brought a smile to her face. Key word: almost._ _ _

___She felt her cheeks glowing pink as she realized the other students were staring at them, waiting for her to respond. They were hungry sharks drawn to the first sign of drama and this clone definitely did not want to be bait._ _ _

___“Can we talk somewhere else?” She tucked a strand of her magenta hair behind her ear as she spoke, trying her best to look calm and collected although at the moment she was anything but._ _ _

___Kennedy straightened himself up, not noticing he had been hunching over to better meet her gaze. He glanced towards their peers keeping an eye on them. “Sure! Sure, sure, sure- anywhere!” The jock blurted out quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets and dropping his shoulders._ _ _

___Joan quickly stood up and swiftly walked out of the lunchroom and into the hallway, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. If she had a clearer head she would’ve dumped her tray but all she was thinking about was getting out of the shark tank as quickly as possible._ _ _

___•_ _ _

___Jfk stood silently for a moment, trying to discern if he was still daydreaming. After a moment he snapped out of his reviere, awkwardly raised a hand as if to wave at the other clones watching. Before realizing Joan was already out the door, he quickly stumbled after her. The lunchroom warmed up with chatter as soon as the two left._ _ _

___The boy stopped short, realizing the redhead didn’t go too far. She was standing by the lockers, arms crossed tightly over his chest. She looked so… nervous? Oh god why was she nervous? Was it Lincoln? Why did that giraffe always have to ruin everything! Or- was JFK the one intimidating her? _Fuck. _He was overthinking! Just overthinking!___ _ _

_____“Kennedy-“ She started softly, not exactly making eye contact with him._ _ _ _ _

_____The brunette nodded eagerly, before reminding himself that he was _a lot _. So he quickly stopped moving. He was so calm in every other relationship he’s ever had! Why was this different? Why was _she _different?_____ _ _ _ _

_________She paused, her lips pursed, she shifted her arms a bit, her bag hung limply off her shoulder. “Thank you for everything at prom” a gentle smile grew on his face before it fell. “But don’t expect anything from it” her tone flipped on a dime, now full of anger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Joan I-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Look-“ She cut him off sharply, her gaze on his chest as to not make eye contact. “You have a pretty strong reputation, and that’s your business, I don’t care. But I-“ she cut herself off glancing at the stray student passing by before finishing off her sentence much quieter. “I’m not here to be your sex toy. And as much as I appreciated the sentiment, I don’t want your pity”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She was very articulate when she spoke, no stumbling or stammering. Joan always sounded so sure of herself even though he noticed the girl shrugging her shoulders as if to shrink away. After taking a second to process her words he felt a sharp crack in his kidney, or no- heart. _Wherever you were supposed to feel emotions _. That practiced speech he had going in his head all morning suddenly left his mind. Not that it would be any use, she had a clear image in her head of what she thought he was.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Joan-“ the glare shot up to him was enough for him to quickly avert his gaze. “I er uh, get that I don’t have the best track record” She rolled her eyes after letting out a small huff. As the other clone was looking elsewhere Kennedy did manage to sneak glances of her. “But I did mean what I said. You’re a real knockout betty, and I’ve come to er uh care about you” he scratched the back of his neck trying his best to act like this wasn’t a big deal as his heart pounded out of his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She narrowed her eyes, still aimed at the floor, “And why exactly should I be trusting you?” She glanced up towards him, finally meeting his warm green eyes before instantly looking away. JFK felt his heart flutter when they locked eyes. The brunette’s first instinct was to reach for her hand but he knew that wouldn’t end well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Why should she trust him? Kennedy didn’t have a good answer for that. He had never felt this way before. So his brain went on autopilot “I could be with any dame at this school yet I’m here begging you for a chance?” He offered with his signature stupid grin. There were plenty of girls offering sex, but for once that wasn’t what he was after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The teen rolled her eyes scoffing, after a second she let out a laugh. He forced out a nervous chuckle, desperate to find common ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“So what do you want?” She asked not quite as harshly as she spoke before.  
 _He had a shot! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is complete!   
> Hope you liked it!   
> Himbo JFK is the best JFK  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated but never required of course!  
> Have a great day/night!!! 💕  
>  _And I will never apologize for the Abe slander, I hate him. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie! A chapter!  
> I really hope you liked it!!  
> If you did maybe throw me a comment or a kudo! I don’t know, I won’t tell you what to do
> 
> I’m going to try my best to upload somewhat regularly but I don’t know how well that’ll go since this is my first fic but I’m gonna try real hard!
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day:)


End file.
